Switch mechanisms and operatively associated electrical connector components are often mounted upon support panels, walls, or the like so as to remotely control electrical appliances, lighting fixtures, or other electrical equipment. Space for accommodating the electrical switch mechanisms and their operatively associated electrical connector components, however, is often limited, confined, or simply not readily accessible whereby it becomes necessary to minimize or optimize the component or hardware dimensions. In addition, it is desirable that the electrical switch mechanism and the electrical connector component be able to be electrically connected to, and when required, electrically disconnected from, each other in a relatively simple, properly oriented, and cost-effective manner, preferably by means of non-soldered plug-in and/or insulation displacement type connections. Accordingly, replacement or exchange of the assembly components would be facilitated and expedited. Unfortunately, such an electrical connector and switch mechanism assembly does not presently exist in the current state of the art.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved combination electrical switch mechanism and electrical connector assembly wherein the electrical switch mechanism and the electrical connector has a compact profile enabling the same to be mounted within confined or restricted spatial environments upon support panels, walls, or the like, wherein the electrical switch mechanism and electrical connector can be readily and easily assembled or electrically connected together in a properly oriented or polarized manner by means of solderless connections, and wherein further, the electrical contacts disposed within the electrical connector not only can provide electrical connections to external wiring by means of solderless insulation displacement structure formed upon first ends of the contacts, but in addition, second opposite ends of the contacts can mate with tab contact members of the switch mechanism by means of contact portions which are self-supporting and which self-generate the necessary forces for mating with the tab contact members of the switch mechanism without support from the surrounding housing enclosure.